Talk:Baku
Picture I have a picture of Baku, if any one wants to post it. But it's not the best quality cause i snipped it from the page (more like screen shot). So if u want let me know. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Be bold: upload it and add it to the article. If you follow the image policy, the worst that could happen is that it gets replaced by a better-quality image later on. A low-quality image is better than no image at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, can u keep an eye out for it and make sure i do this uploading thing correctly? Thanks. EDIT: Problem, I don't know how to upload it to the new infobox. There is the image and licence. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Mutant 16 already added the image, I see. There are only three problems I see with the image. :# It has a red border. :# It has no fair use rationale :# It is not raw. :If you could add a rationale and remove the red border, all will be well. The fact that the image is not raw will be solved once someone replaces it ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) okay ill try. Baku2.jpg. Hopefully thats the right one. I cant make it raw sorry. I dont know how to. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What happened to it? It was said to disappear, but where did that happen? I see it having trouble with the fact it swallowed a fireball, but that is it, or did I miss something? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Chapter 479 page 10. Jacce | Talk | 17:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Does it look like the baku chose to disappear though? I mean, when Pain beat up the giant toads they did not disappear, nor when Manda died. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:03, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Not necessarily, sometimes just damage is required to release the summon, sometimes it just happens. When Sasuke summoned a snake to protect himself from one of Deidara's blast, the smoke cleared and the snake was just a bit charred, seemed ok, and it just went away. Omnibender - Talk - 22:21, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hear what you are saying, but was the snake really necessary to stay? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Size isnt it at least five times the size of sasukes susanooAngel0941 (talk) 19:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :This.--Cerez365™☺ 19:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't really say that just by looking at it. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 19:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I removed the comparison, it was unnecessary either way.--Cerez365™☺ 19:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Nature Considering the suction it created, should we consider it as being wind-natured or wait for databook? One of Pain's summons got a named Water Release technique entry in the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 04:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's another release or at least wait for the databook. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 04:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Reviving this: I think we should give it a nature. What it does is at least a technique. Anybody else have any thoughts on this? --Cerez365™ 14:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How do we no this isn't a natural suction ability? Not everything that uses wind is wind release.--''Deva '' 14:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC)